the Guardian of the Rune
by Anna Faith
Summary: *Wizardess Heart* Athene Constance. She saved her best friends life only to be hated by him instantly. When six years later, Athene chooses to help solve cases of dark magic murder and kidnappings at the school she originally built, she meets Randy March. She thought that he had died when she had saved her best friend Serge's life...
1. Chapter 1

**_(So this is what would happen if it was RANDY MARCH'S route we were playing. Keep in mind, I will be doing a reboot of KLAUS GOLDSTEIN'S route. And yes the rumors are true. I will be doing Luca and Yuikya AND Elias stories too. All in due time. And I am very sorry, but I had to delete the first story -Klaus' story- because i wanted a fresh start and my computer wouldn't let me post any more chapters. This is two chapters combined. I mean, come on, whose complaining here?)_**

 ** _Prologue-_**

 _Six years before the beginning of the story…_

"Randy do the spell!" Serge Durnandal says excitedly. I smile a little at his voice. It was the same one that I had grown up hearing and was about to step out of hiding, but I wanted to wait to see how Serge was doing.

His brown hair swayed softly in the breeze a stark contrast to my long red hair. His blue eyes looked happy as they gazed at the magic circle. My own emerald green, moved over to scan the circle.

Something was wrong with the circle. One of the lines was off.

Randy March, a great wizard, performed the spell and once he was done I realize what they were going to summon.

Light begins to build up within the circle and while it did I lunged out my hiding place sprinting toward Serge. I had made my choice on who to save and it would be him.

Lunging toward him I jump on his back and cover his eyes with one hand and shut my own.

I hear the mighty roar of a basilisk beast and try my best to keep my eyes closed while straining to keep my hand over Serge's.

I cast a spell, " _Repeirtim!"_

The basilisk vanishes and when I am sure it's safe I open my eyes and uncover Serge's dropping down from his back.

Serge screams when he sees his friend petrified in stone. That was the power of the basilisk, the lucky ones were turned to rock and the others get their heart stopped instantly.

He turns to me and screams at me now.

"Why didn't you save him?! You could have saved him!"

When I remain quiet, Serge pulls out his wand fires a spell at me.

I don't do anything to retaliate, even as pain courses through my body.

Spell after spell is fired at me, and yet I stand there.

"Why aren't you doing anything?!" he demands angrily.

Blood trickles down my forehead and I say weakly, "Because, I deserve it."

Serge's face softens and he lowers his wand. The tears finally escape.

He sinks to his knees sobs racking his body.

I knew that if I try to take a step forward I would collapse, but I risk it anyways.

"Serge."

He just cries harder when I say his name.

I wrap my arms around him cautiously and stroke his hair, not saying anything more.

But after a few minutes he pushes me away and I fall backwards.

"Go. I never want to see you again." He hisses.

Giving him one last concerned look I flip my right hand, so that my palm is upwards, and say clearly, "Cavort."

The broken-hearted look on my best friend Serge's face is permanently stamped on my own heart. And it's the last thing I see before I cavort away from him.

 ** _Chapter One…._**

 ** _Six years later…._**

"I HAVE BEEN WHAT?!"

I scream at my best friend Ava, as she stands there holding the acceptance letter to the Tircea Royal Magic Academy. Coincidently the same school that I built several _several_ lifetimes ago.

"What are they doing sending me an acceptance letter?" I ask.

Ava shrugs before setting down the letter and another one, with my name scrawled on the front with familiar handwriting.

"Did Artemis send this?" I don't wait for an answer and tear open the envelope taking out the letter.

 _Dear Athene,_

 _Strange things are happening at the academy. People are disappearing without so much as a clue. Dark magic has been linked to a murder._

 _To cut things short, we all need your help and protection Rune Guardian._

 _Artemis_

The letter was short and simple. I look up at Ava, and sit back in my desk chair folding my hands in thought.

"Ava, pack my bags, will you? I'm headed to the Academy."

She smirks and turns on her heel closing the door behind her.

It has been six years since I had been at the academy. Since that fateful day when I saved Serge from certain death and in the process he lost his dear friend, Randy March. Ever since that day, I have never talked to Serge, but I do keep tabs on him.

He's become a great wizard and I am proud of him.

Finishing off my stack of paperwork, I hear three sharp knocks from the closed door.

Picking up my wand, I flick it and the door softly opens.

Ava is standing there with her apprentice, Tiger trailing behind her.

"Good morning, Rune Guardian!" Tiger chirps happily. I roll my eyes at her enthusiasm. Only an apprentice would be so happy to be up at this god-forsaken hour.

"How many times have I told you to call me by my name, Tiger?"

She smiles, "Several times, Athene."

I chuckle before turning serious. "Now I will need someone to come with me to the academy, to help me."

Ava thinks for a second before replying.

"How about you take Tiger? I'm sure she would love to get out of the Guardian Castle."

"What about her training though?" I ask hesitantly.

Ava smiles and explains that I would take over her magic lessons.

"Me?" I was shocked. I haven't had an apprentice since my previous life where I was mentor to Artemis.

"Of course, you." Ava says in a 'Duh' tone.

"Alright then. Get ready to head out Tiger."

The young apprentice looks happy and skips out the door.

"I'll go get your uniforms ready." Ava says leaving as well.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Being dressed in the Tircea Royal Magic Academy uniform was nostalgic.

I pull the cape over my shoulders and clip it around my neck.

Sticking my wand in my boots I adjust my shirt and breathe out a sigh.

Why was I doing this again? Dark magic has been found within the walls of the academy and murder has occurred along with the accidents that are being reported. The only way to know who did it was and is, to search via magic throughout the school and track the user of the black and dark magic with their own vein of it.

Veins are the only way that magic travels throughout the world to their owners and the only way to tap into these veins is by wand magic.

When a wizard has the talent of wandless magic, it means that the vein directly connects to their body. Like a river it flows constantly, but if you use too much…you can die from it. Literally, it can stop your heart.

 _Serge…_

I continue to think about him, even though he told me he never wanted to see me again.

The look on his face when I cavorted away broke my own heart. And I don't want it put back together. Yes, I still joke around with my fellow Guardians and apprentices, but it's all to mask my pain.

Tiger comes into the room in the same manner she left it, skipping happily.

"Are you ready to go, Athene?"

I smile at her, "Just remember that when we are in public at the academy to call me by my nickname."

Tiger looks confused. "Nickname?"

I nod, "The people here know of Athene Constance, Guardian of the Rune and what she looks like. I can't have people bombarding me, so I am going to change my looks and my name."

I turn toward her, snapping my fingers. My hair turns pitch black and my eyes change to a crystal blue.

"Call me Angel."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

The academy gate easily opened for me. And the moment I stepped through it Headmaster Randolph, Artemis' day form, greets me with a hug.

"Randolph, did you miss me _that_ much?" I joke. He rolls his eyes and greets Tiger.

"We had a slight problem with the dorms. Tiger you will be staying with a girl named Amelia. Athene, you will be staying in the female prefect's room."

I raise an eyebrow. "So I'm a prefect?"

He nods awaiting my reaction.

"Well alrighty then."

Randolph smiles then leads us to the girls dorm. Instead of us going inside, Randolph leads us around back to where there are a few dead pigeons lying next to the building.

I crouch down next to one of the poor birds and hesitantly poke at it with a nearby stick.

"How long has this been going on?" I ask as I examine the bird for any telltale signs of what kind of magic was used to kill it. So far I couldn't find any.

"Couple of weeks."

I grunt in response and continue my search. Not a second later, Bella, my raven familiar, pipes up from her cage. As is one of her jobs, she keep a very sharp ear out and keeps me safe in the process.

I turn my head to peer over my shoulder at Bella who is sitting in her travel cage, who in turn has her neck craned over to the side.

 _We've got company, Athene._

I raise my hand palm upwards and cavort us away.

We arrive in the headmaster's office, and before I say or do anything else, I take Bella out of her cage and she flies out an open window, knowing what to do.

I then pivot toward Tiger and Randolph.

Walking over to his desk, he picks up a small piece of cloth and tosses it to me. Easily catching it, I could practically _see_ the wretched stench coming off it. It was that bad.

Covering my mouth and nose with one hand, I hold it away from me.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?"

Randolph chuckles, and waves his wand, making the cloth float up in the air.

"This was found reeking of the same Black magic used to kill one of the students."

I nod and he continues.  
"Several other students have gone missing recently."

I press my fingers to my forehead as a sudden headache looms.

"Exactly how many?" I ask.

"Four."

Dang. "First we need to focus on the Dark Magic user and trace the vein back to its owner."

Tiger pipes up, "Any vein of any type of magic can be traced with a sample of the type used, right?"

I nod sharply, "We need to smoke out the user and find a stronger sample to use."

Randolph looks hesitant at my words, "What do you propose we do?"

I scoff, "Like I said," I turn toward Tiger. "What is smoke usually used for?"

She instantly replies, "Smoke is used to draw out the negative energy in an area of subjected magic."

I nod and turn back to Randolph, "We've got the first sample. And we've also got a way to get them out of hiding. Do you get the feeling that we're missing something?"

"Possibly." He agrees. "One can never be sure when dealing with a situation like this."

Striding over to the Headmaster desk I begin to sort through the papers that are strewn across the wood like leaves.

"You seriously are the most unorganized wizard I have ever met." I comment.

"Hey I can be clean…When I choose to be." He retorts.

Firing back, "Oh really? When we first began training, I thought I would lose you in the mess you called a room."

"Yeah, yeah." Randolph waves it off. "I got the message."

Before any of us can speak, Bella caws from a perch on the windowsill.

"Hey Bella. Any news?" I ask the raven.

 _Nothing much. Saw a few pigeons fly toward the back of the girl's dorm._

"Did you look further?"

 _Not really. Don't want to be the next dead bird back there._

Well fantastic. Now my familiar has sarcasm.

"True. Come on Bella." I tell her and she flies into the open cage on the table where I placed it.

Closing the metal door and latching it, I turn back to resume speaking to Randolph. However, three harsh knocks sound at the door.

"Come in!"

After getting permission to enter from the Headmaster, a tall man with cropped blonde hair and amethyst eyes saunters in with a stack of papers.

"Ah, Klaus. I have two new students here for you."

He turns to look at me after setting _more_ paper on the already littered desk.

"So?"

Then he looks at Tiger. And _bam._ A bond is formed between the two.

Bonds or a 'brand' between two wizards is like a relationship. Just a lot less complicated. It's rare for two ordinary wizards to form one, but with a soon-to-be Guardian or one that already is, it's not that rare. It's uncommon though.

I am amused as they look at each other. Tiger knows what is going on, because her parents had a brand between them too.

This man-Klaus- most likely has no idea what's happening.

Randolph clears his throat before speaking, clearly sensing the change in the air.

"Klaus this is Tiger Blake and the new prefect Angel Sky."

Klaus looks shocked at the mention of a new prefect, but composes his face into a glare directed toward me.

"I don't need any help."

I scoff, "Well too bad. 'Cause no one asked you."

Tiger coughs to hide her laugh and Klaus instantly relaxes his tense posture at the sound.

"Fine. Come on. I'll show you to my office."

I don't bother to correct him, since it will be _our_ office, but seriously, what's the point?

Even though I know the way, I let him lead me to the prefect office.

Once I pass through the door, I take in the sight of the office. Blah! He's worse than Randolph!

Papers are strewn on every surface, luckily not on the floor; books are stacked nearly as tall as the celling. It makes me internally shudder at the sight.

"Ever hear of cleaning up after yourself?" I comment. If I was going to be a prefect as well, Klaus needs to learn how to organize. And fast.

He grunts and begins to sort through papers on the desk.

"Ever hear of minding your own business?" Klaus replies after a moment.

"Well clearly," I begin. "It's my business when I feel like I am going to drown in this ocean of a mess."

Klaus snickers, yet doesn't add to the conversation and keeps his back to me.

"Do you know anything about the dark magic user of the academy?"

Klaus stiffens, and I see his hand reaching for his wand.

"I wouldn't do that."

He goes to snatch his wand off the desk, but I am already there, with the magical tool in hand.

I shake my finger at him with a mocking tone, "Shame on you. Trying to pull your wand on a woman."

He growls and goes to grab it; however, being the Guardian I am, having put in long and hard hours of physical training, I easily dodge him.

"Nice try." I mock once again.

We have the long desk between us, with one on each end and locked in a glare.

"Give. Me. Back. My. Wand." He punctuates each word, to show how serious he is.

I tap my chin with my fee hand and for a second consider the repercussions of doing and not doing as he requests.

"Nope." Clearly making up my mind, I easily run to the other end of the desk as Klaus comes around.

"We can do this all day, you know. And you still would never get it back."

He groans, turns and bangs his head against the wall.

Stifling my laughter I try to not get distracted at Klaus' antics. I take his wand and shake it at him.

"Stop trying to make me laugh. It's not working."

He quickly faces me again, and I could see the mischievousness in his eyes.

"You wanna bet?" He asks sarcastically.

He lunges sideways and I easily dodge him sprinting to the other side.

"Seriously. Either you have something up your sleeve or you're more stupid than a prefect should be." I jest.

He lunges again. And instead of _around_ the desk…no, he goes _over_ it. The clever bastard.

Grabbing my arm, he squeezes until it becomes too painful and I drop his wand.

It rolls across the floor and lands in front of the fireplace.

Taking a glance at one another, I lunge for it and so does Klaus.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three…._**

Bored. That's what I was. Bored out of my freaking mind.

Professor Nera, a pale blonde haired woman, drones on and on about the uses of several types of herbs. I felt like closing my eyes and taking a nap, but _no_. I have to listen to this dim-wit talk. And since her voice was very sharp and high pitched, you couldn't sleep without it haunting your dreams.

I finally feel my eyes droop, and before I can nod off, I hear my new name being called.

"Miss Sky. Care to explain the use of smoke in brewing herbs?"

I perk up. Smoke, huh? Easy. I was practically the best in potions and herbs.

"Smoke is an active ingredient in brewing, because of its ability to cleanse the herb of any imperfections."

Nera raises an eyebrow at my statement and questions me again,

"And what is the herb _Canella_ most used for?"

Hah, once again, easy. I couldn't have become a guardian without knowledge.

"An ingredient used most commonly as a confound drug. Used to sharpen the natural emotion of Confusion."

" _Agrimony_?"

I smile slightly.

"Used to relieve stress or emotional turmoil. Sometimes used to sharpen emotions."

Nera huffs and turns her back to me.

Tiger, who is sitting next to me, elbows me and mouths, " _Good job._ "

I give a mock salute and she quietly chuckles.

Then after another few tortuous minutes the bell _finally_ rings.

Shoving my books into my bag I stifle a yawn that threatens to come out.

"Prefect Angel!"

I internally groan. Stupid Randolph. Making me the other prefect is just pure pain.

"Yeah?"

I turn to see a slightly smaller version of Prefect Klaus standing there.

"You must be Elias Goldstein."

He looks shocked.

"You know who I am?"

I raise an eyebrow, similar to Nera.

"Clearly. What did you need?"

"I wanted to welcome you to our school."

I wanted to smack myself. Come on Athene, not everyone is going to be bad.

"Thanks, Elias. Good to know that not everyone is out to get me."

Tiger comes bouncing up to me. However she finds the energy to be so peppy, I will never know.

"Come on, Angel! We've got things to do!" She reminds me.

I turn back toward Elias, "Thanks for the welcome. See you around." I say before I rush out of the room along with Tiger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the headmaster's office, we walk in to find Prefect Klaus there talking to Randolph.

"I just don't see why I would need to do this." Klaus states. After yesterday's fanatics we had come to an agreement of sorts.

I close the door behind me and after I do, both men turn to look at us.

Randolph is the first to speak up.

"Athene, we have a situation."

I scoff, "When is there not one?"

Randolph glares at me and clarifies.

"A student was found dead just a few minutes ago and was reeking of Black magic."

"Where?"

"Dark East."

Ah the Forbidden Forest.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Flipping my hand, palm upwards, I Cavort us into the Forest, where Randolph said, a boy's dead body lies.

"Seal off the area. We can't have anyone tracking through here."

Randolph nods and takes Klaus to put up a barrier.

I crouch down and take out my wand, casting a smoke screen to rise up shielding us from view.

"He was healthy and fit….Hmm?"

I lift his shirt sleeve when I see something black snaking its way down his fingers.

Tiger jumps backwards when I reveal the rotten flesh of the young man.

"What the Hell? How can it be decomposed so soon?" She shrieks.

I frown at the apprentice, "Language."

Tiger sighs and nods.

Pulling the sleeve down I continue to search for something to indicate how he died.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Tiger asks.

I simply shrug, before I reply, "Death is something I have learned to accept."

I elbow her in the gut softly, "And when you become a Guardian yourself, I am sure you will understand."

"What do you mean?"

I glance at her before returning to the task at hand, "What? Did you think you were going to remain an apprentice forever?"

Tiger sighs, "Sure feels like that long."

I smile slightly.

"No signs of any injuries before death."

Tiger reaches out and places the tip of her wand against his forehead.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"This. _Kavada Ortis._ "

A rush of memories flood my mind. And I could tell they weren't my own.

I gasp as pain clutches my stomach and my vision clouds over.

 _I find myself kneeling in front of a woman. Her face was hooded by a black veil as her clothes shimmered in the moonlight._

 _"_ _Greetings, young wizard."_

 _I knew that voice. I have heard it so many times before, it is imprinted in my nightmares._

When I open my eyes again, Tiger is leaning over me, with a concerned expression clear on her face.

"What did you see?"

I sigh before sitting up.

"Well it was obvious who his last moments were spent with."

Tiger frowns.

"Who?"

I scoff, "Arch enemy?"

Tiger thinks for a second before gasping, "No way."

I nod sharply.

"Balthazara."


End file.
